Os dois lados de um espelho
by Hypnos Black
Summary: Para Hiei humanas são só idiotas, movidas por seus sentimentos. Mas quando uma garota é forçada a encarar seu passado e um segredo guardado a 7 chaves pelo Rekai ele vai descobrir que as coisas não são bem assim como imaginava.Resumo completo lá dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Gostaria de fazer uma breve apresentação dessa história. É minha primeira fic no universo de Yu Yu Hakusho. Espero que gostem.

Hiei jamais imaginaria que uma humana pudesse afeta-lo tanto. Para ele ela sempre seria uma humana idiota, alegre, incapaz de esconder seus sentimentos. Mas quando Miyuki é forçada a encarar seu passado e um segredo guardado a 7 chaves pelo Rekai, Hiei não só descobrira que aquela garota significa algo muito mais forte como também é o único capaz de ajudá-la a vencer essa batalha.

**1. Estranhos sentimentos**

***

_Todos têm que fazer escolhas ao longo da vida._

_Algumas delas nem sempre são aquelas que _

_gostaríamos._

_Mas as conseqüências por elas são sempre nossas_

_E não há como evitá-las. _

_Nem se arrepender delas depois._

***

**Mundo das trevas**

O frio e a escuridão aumentavam cada vez mais à medida que Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabara avançavam pelos labirintos intermináveis que era aquela masmorra a procura da garota que vieram resgatar, Miyuki.

Miyuki. Como era possível que uma humana pudesse mexer tanto assim com ele? Fingir que não se importava já não era mais uma solução. Fugir então era mais idiotice ainda.

Que ironia aqueles pensamentos lhe causavam. Hiei sempre considerou as humanas apenas garotas idiotas, movidas por seus sentimentos mais ridículos, mas que papel ele estava fazendo agora?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de leve, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos imbecis de sua cabeça. Aquela não era hora de pensar nas consequências por suas escolhas, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir, de modo sarcástico ao constatar que aquilo que Kurama lhe alertara há alguns meses atrás estava realmente de fato acontecendo. Aquela humana inútil tinha se tornado muito mais importante pra ele do que Hiei planejara.

xxxx

**Sete anos antes**

Aquele lugar era muito frio e deprimente ate demais para um laboratório de pesquisas.

O vento acoitava os corredores escuros daquele lugar onde ficavam algumas celas. Um cheiro fétido empesteava o local e um constante som de água pingando era o único vestígio de vida vindo daquele lugar.

Apesar de ser um local hostil aquele era o mais próximo de um lar que ela conhecia. Mãos enluvadas era a única coisa que a tocava, vozes frias era o único som que ela ouvia. Na porta possuía várias marcas de arranhão, marcas que ela fez ainda pequena, ou melhor mais nova por que pequena ainda é, foram feitas na luta por sair daquele lugar, mas nunca estavam perto para ouví-la e com o tempo aprendeu que nem seus gritos e nem suas lágrimas eram o bastante para causar comoção em seus captores.

Seus olhos que há muito tempo eram belos como as águas profundas de um lago miravam sem vida ou emoção uma das paredes de pedra, seus cabelos apesar de um pouco sujos eram castanhos, chegavam até seu ombro e caíam levemente sobre seus olhos enquanto abraçava as pernas. Ela ficava muito tempo naquela posição, se sentia estranhamente segura, ou algo muito próximo a isso.

- BUMMMMMM!!!!

Um estrondo invadiu a sala, mas apesar de todo o barulho a garota mal ergueu os olhos para registrar a entrada de um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos claros que caminhava com firmeza em sua direção. O recém-chegado a fita com seriedade e a expressão com que a garotinha lhe olhava era tão gélida e desprovida de quaisquer sentimentos causando um desconforto total ate em uma pessoa desprovida de sentimentos como ele.

- Vamos sair daqui! – o rapaz pegou a criança no colo e a carregou pra fora, em breve o local todo viria a baixo

xxx

No Rekai, alguns dias depois, o Rei Enma estava sentando em sua cadeira, lia com atenção alguns documentos postos em sua mesa. A sua frente o atual detetive espiritual aguardava sua próxima ordem. Terminada a leitura Enma encara o detetive muito sério.

- Quem mais sabe sobre isso? – perguntou Enma em voz baixa

- Ninguém, além de mim e a guia- espiritual – o detetive respondeu sem mudar o tom frio de sua voz.

- Ótimo! Preciso que a memória da humana seja apagada. O Mekai já demonstrou interesse nos poderes dela, precisamos fazer de tudo para que seus poderes não caiam em mãos erradas.

- Ela não sobreviveria ao processo. Suas feridas em sua mente ainda são muito profundas. – retrucou o detetive espiritual ainda mais seriamente.

O rei Enma se apoiou em sua cadeira, pensativo. Após um minuto abriu sua gaveta e de lá tirou um molho de chaves, jogando-as para o detetive que as pegou, confuso.

- Essas são as chaves de um pequeno chalé, lá na Terra. Vá pra lá e proteja a humana ate que ela esteja forte o suficiente para suportar o processo que modificara sua memória. –ordenou o líder do Rekai

Sem dizer mais nada o detetive espiritual saiu da sala de seu superior com a garotinha nos braços.

Chegou no chalé ao anoitecer. Enquanto a garotinha dormia o detetive lia os documentos que foram encontrados quando resgataram a menina,eles descreviam os mais variados tipos de experimentos e tratamentos pelos quais ela passou. Não era à toa que enquanto dormia ela tinha pesadelos, na primeira noite depois de a terem resgatado ele se assustou ao ver como o sono dela era leve e perturbado, sussurrava constantemente palavras como "pare", "chega", "por favor", e desde então ele se perguntava desde quando ela estava presa naquele lugar.

De acordo com os documentos ela fora capturada aos quatro anos de idade, seus pais e sua irmã gêmea tinham sido mortos na sua frente. "Provavelmente é isso que a impede de manifestar seus poderes espirituais. A capacidade de fazer qualquer Youkai chegar ao seu extremo! Os métodos convencionais não funcionaram. Todas as tentativas se tornaram inúteis quando o coração dela entrou em profunda tristeza" - diziam as observações.

O detetive jogou os documentos de lado, nauseado com o que lera. Felizmente os dias estavam passando depressa e a garota humana estava tendo uma boa recuperação. Em poucos dias talvez, com um pouco de sorte ela poderia ter uma vida normal.

xxx

- Como estamos? – perguntou o rei Enma entrando na sala de procedimentos

- Correu tudo bem, senhor. A memória dela já foi apagada. – relatou um de seus subordinados.

- Alguma sequela?

- Ainda é muito cedo pra saber, senhor – a mesma pessoa respondeu

O rei ficou em silencio por mais algum tempo. Todos na sala notavam que ele imaginava qual seria a seguir a melhor escolha a se fazer não só para o bem do Rekai como para o mundo dos homens.

- Myu! Ray! – começou o rei falando com a guia e o detetive espiritual – Certifiquem-se de que ela seja criada em um ambiente discreto. Quero que todos os documentos em relação a esse caso sejam destruídos. Ela deve ser criada como uma humana normal. Nem mesmo meu filho Koenma deve saber sobre essa missão, assim evitaremos atenções desnecessárias. Fui claro?

-Sim senhor – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo e com a garota no colo se dirigiram a Terra.

- Ela vai precisar de um novo nome, Ray – comentou a guia espiritual, Myu

O detetive virou-se para encarar a garota que trazia nos braços.

- Miyuki! – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo

Os dois subordinados do Rekai deixaram a menina inconsciente na frente de uma casa, tocaram a campainha. Antes de alguém abrir a porta os dois já estavam fora de vista, nas sombras de uma arvore ao mesmo tempo em que uma mulher abria a porta e carregava a garotinha para dentro.

- Boa sorte, Miyuki! – os dois desejaram antes de desaparecerem

A garotinha abriu os olhos, confusa, onde estava?? Parecia um quarto. A luz do Sol que entrava pela janela irritou seus olhos, ela estava com dor de cabeça e não se lembrava de absolutamente nada. Uma mulher entrou e sorriu ao vê-la acordada.

- Olá, finalmente acordou. Qual o seu nome??

Ela hesitou, nome??

- É Miyuki.

xxx

Continua

Essa é minha primeira fic de Yu Yu Hakusho voltada para o Hiei. Espero que gostem. Comentários e sugestões são sempre bem vindos.

Bjss ate o próximo capitulo


	2. Bancando o herói, o encontro

Obrigada pelas reviews. Segundo capitulo. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura.

** o herói, o encontro**

**-**

"Droga! O que aquele anão tem na cabeça?" Se perguntava Hiei enquanto observava aquela multidão de pessoas andando de um lado pro outro.

Sua paciência com Koenma já estava além do limite. O que aquele idiota pensava que ele era?

Sem dúvida o achava com cara de pombo-correio?

O comandante do Rekai havia mandado-o que entregasse à Yusuke sua próxima missão.

Com a encomenda nas mãos, o korime passava os olhos pela multidão, totalmente concentrado em localizar Yusuke ou até por algum sinal de Kuwabara. Então foi completamente distraído ao sentir uma leve energia espiritual, não muito longe de onde estava.

"O que está acontecendo? De onde vem essa energia mínima?"

Intrigado, Hiei desceu de onde estava, deixando de lado a buscar por Yusuke, e passando a procurar discretamente a fonte daquela energia. Sua busca acabou dando em um terreno baldio. O moreno parou para observar com curiosidade a cena que se desenrolava ali.

"Ótimo! Era tudo o que eu precisava" – pensou o rapaz com desdém.

Uma garota estava sendo cercada por quatro rapazes. A menina tinha longos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis escuros; estava sentada no chão e a frente de seu uniforme estava sujo de sangue; seu rosto ia ficando cada vez mais pálido à medida que tentava ganhar distância entre ela e os seus agressores.

- Não fique assim, docinho. Não vamos lhe fazer mal. – disse um deles enquanto sorria com malícia.

- É! Venha se divertir com a gente! – riu o segundo rapaz com uma faca nas mãos e ia em direção a garota indefesa.

- SE AFASTEM! – ela berrou assustada.

Hiei soltou um suspiro, entediado. Se caso se envolvesse teria problemas com o Rekai depois e isso não o deixava nada entusiasmado; Não podia machucá-los, muito menos matá-los, mas não podia ficar sem fazer nada?

Podia?

Dois rapazes se aproximaram e seguraram a garota pelos braços, prendendo-a, enquanto os outros dois se aproximavam pela frente. Hiei continuava parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber se acabava ou não com aquela palhaçada, até sentir novamente aquela energia mínima. Foi só por um instante até ela desaparecer novamente. "De onde vem isso?" – pensou intrigado.

- He!He! Não adianta lutar, garota! – os quatro agora riam com prazer.

Sentiu a energia de novo. Espantado, Hiei finalmente se deu conta que a fonte vinha daquela garota...

- Você é minha! – gritou um deles e o golpe de faca destinado ao rosto da garota acabou enterrado na...

- Heim?

A garota abriu os olhos, assustada. Em volta de si os homens estavam caídos no chão, vivos, mas inconscientes. Inclusive os dois que a seguravam.

Hiei encarava os homens desacordados com desprezo.

"Inúteis!" pensou o moreno enquanto tirava a faca enterrada em sua mão. O rapaz volta à atenção para a garota que caminhava com passos vacilantes, em sua direção...

- Droga, – ele reclamou quando a garota caiu desacordada em seu colo.

Com um cuidado que até mesmo ele estranhou, Hiei se sentou no chão com a garota em seu colo. Observou- a, intrigado por um momento. Qual o significado daquela energia que a envolvia? Olhou para ela novamente... Ela parecia uma humana comum, sem qualquer coisa em especial; Analisou-a mais de perto, se assustando a seguir: saía uma grande quantidade de sangue de seu ferimento. Se ele não fizesse nada e rápido a garota teria grandes problemas.

- É melhor levá-la ate o Kurama. – decidiu levantando-se

Com cautela, seguiu o mais rápido que podia ate a casa do Kitsune com a garota no colo.

*

Kurama tentava, sem sucesso, estudar para uma prova que teria no dia seguinte. Estava complicado se concentrar com o barulho da chuva que caia somada com o estardalhaço que Yusuke e Kuwabara aprontavam jogando cartas bem a seu lado. Suspirando, o ruivo desiste de estudar, fechando os livros para observar a pequena discussão travada entre aqueles dois.

- Pô, Urameshi, assim não vale, você ta roubando! – Kuwabara reclamava após sofrer mais uma derrota.

- Que roubando o que, seu mané, você é que ruim!

- Não briguem crianças. – pediu Kurama em tom calmo, se divertindo como sempre fazia quando os dois amigos aprontavam uma das suas.

O tom sereno de Kurama desapareceu na hora quando ele olhou para a janela. Os outros dois se viraram depressa para onde o ruivo olhava.

- Mas, heim...

- Hiei? – perguntou Yusuke abobado

O moreno havia aparecido do nada na janela do quarto, estava completamente ensopado e segurava uma garota desacordada nos braços.

- Seu nanico, o que você fez com ela seu... – Kuwabara perguntou indignado indo em direção ao moreno.

Hiei o ignorou entrando no quarto. Yusuke e Kurama aguardavam em silêncio pela resposta. O detetive, com expressão embasbacada, o ruivo com expressão calculista.

- Eu não fiz nada com ela. – respondeu ele – Uns humanos a atacaram, eu a salvei só isso.

- Você a salvou? – perguntou Kuwabara incrédulo.

- Rapaz, não é mole não. Que coisa de louco! – comentou Yusuke tentando não rir da cara perigosamente homicida do moreno. Desde quando Hiei salvava donzelas em perigo? – Cruzes que esquisito... – murmurou o detetive.

- Coloque-a aqui. – pediu Kurama abrindo espaço.

O moreno depositou a garota com cuidado na cama. Kurama se aproximou, rasgando uma parte do uniforme. Os outros desviaram o olhar, constrangidos ao verem a barriga da garota exposta; havia uma pequena facada ali, mas o ferimento não parecia ser muito fundo.

- Por sorte não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. – informou Kurama – Será fácil cuidar disso. – completou se levantando para pegar algumas ervas.

A ferida foi cuidada com habilidade e logo a garota estava acordada, um pouco assustada ao se ver cercada por quatro rapazes novamente, mas parecia estar bem.

- Ah!! – a menina deu um pulo sobressaltado, levantando-se da cama, trôpega.

- Calma ai minha filha. – pediu Yusuke com um sorriso – Você esta entre amigos.

- É não estressa não. – reforçou Kuwabara

A garota continuava em alerta. Yusuke e Kuwabara continuavam sentados, tentando não deixá-la mais agitada. Kurama nem se moveu. Ignorando a reação súbita, Hiei obrigou-a a deitar de novo na cama e ao vê-lo se aproximar, a garota se lembrou: Fora atacada quando voltava para casa e aquele estranho garoto a salvou.

- Qual é seu nome? – perguntou Kurama delicadamente interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Miyuki Tsubasa. – ela responde com um sorriso.

- Miyuki, esses são Yusuke e Kuwabara, me chamo Kurama e aquele ali é o Hiei. – o ruivo os apresentou sorrindo como a garota.

- Obrigada por cuidarem de mim.

- Ih, relaxa! Não fizemos nada demais. – comentou Yusuke com outro sorriso.

- É se quer agradecer alguém, agradeça a ele. – disse Kuwabara empurrando Hiei para frente, louco de vontade de ver sua reação.

Hiei lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

"Maldito cara amassada" pensou com raiva ainda sem olhar para a garota.

Miyuki havia se levantado da cama e fitava o moreno com doçura e agradecimento no olhar.

- Obrigada! Você salvou minha vida. – disse ela se aproximando.

- Hn! Não preciso disso.

A garota o ignorou, vencendo a distância entre eles. Hiei a fita com frieza como se a desafiasse a se aproximar mais; Geralmente aquele olhar era o bastante para intimidar qualquer um, evitando que alguém se aproximasse, mas para surpresa de todos, inclusive a do moreno, Miyuki pegara em sua mão.

- Está machucada. Desculpe foi por minha culpa. – pediu ela em voz baixa.

- Hn! Não é nada. – discordou ele friamente retirando sua mão das dela, fazendo pouco caso da facada que levara para protegê-la.

- Nada o que! – retrucou Miyuki pegando novamente sua mão, sem demonstrar medo algum da expressão do rosto do moreno.

Hiei olhou para os outros como se os desafiasse a rir. Yusuke estava quase explodindo em uma grande gargalhada, mais um pouco e Kuwabara estaria rolando pelo chão; Já Kurama mais discreto apenas sorria de leve.

- Para com isso, sua inútil.

- Calado. – mandou ela autoritária rasgando outra tira de seu uniforme e com ela enrolando a mão do moreno. – Pronto neném, não doeu nada. – acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Não é possível! Uma humana me mandou calar a boca. Ela me chamou de neném?" Pensou ele atônito

Aquilo fora o bastante. Yusuke e Kuwabara explodiram em grandes gargalhadas. Até mesmo Kurama havia mandado à descrição as favas, passando a rir abertamente.

- Parem com isso, idiotas! Tão rindo do que? – perguntou Hiei ríspido.

- Huahauhauahau! De você! – Kuwabara até chorava de tanto que ria. – Mandou bem, heim, baixinho.

- Do que estão rindo? – perguntou Miyuki espantada.

- Ahahah... de... hauhauah...nada... não – Yusuke conseguiu dizer.

Hiei encarava os amigos, zangado. Miyuki, porém sorriu de volta pra eles. Estava cansada já era tarde e era a hora de ir para casa.

- Ai caramba, olha só a hora. Desculpem gente, preciso ir. – disse Miyuki começando a sair do quarto.

- O ferimento não é muito grave, mas você perdeu muito sangue. Precisa descansar bem. Estou falando sério. – disse Kurama enquanto acompanhava a garota ate a porta.

- Não se preocupe. Obrigada por tudo.

- Disponha.

Kurama voltara ao quarto. Kuwabara e Yusuke ainda riam. Hiei os encarava irritado, sinal que era a hora de pararem com a brincadeira, se quisessem continuar vivos.

- Hiei, o que foi isso? – perguntou Kurama severamente.

- Aquilo que já expliquei. Não venha com histórias, Kurama.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou o ruivo novamente

- Salvar garotas não é típico de você. Ta aprontando o que seu baixinho? – Kuwabara perguntou desconfiado.

Hiei ignorou as perguntas. Normalmente jamais teria se envolvido na história; salvar humanas em perigo não era de se feitio, mas aquela estranha energia que emanava daquela garota o havia intrigado. Mas seria apenas esse o motivo? Teria Kurama também percebido?

- Bom vou indo nessa! – disse Yusuke se levantando.

- Opa! To indo também! – disse Kuwabara.

Antes que os dois dessem sequer dois passos, Hiei barrou o caminho.

- O que foi nanico?

O moreno tirou uma fita do bolso, passando-a para o detetive.

- É do Koenma. Sua próxima missão.

- Finalmente vou quebrar a rotina. – disse Yusuke animado recebendo a fita. - Kurama tem vídeo ai?

Hiei não tinha mais nada para fazer ali. Estava quase indo embora, mas algo lhe dizia que devia permanecer onde estava. O moreno decidiu ficar e ver o conteúdo da fita.

*

O vento açoitava o lado de fora daquela fortaleza de pedra. No meio do salão destacava-se uma forte explosão de energia esverdeada e, bem no centro dela, encontrava-se uma garota suspensa no ar. Aparentava ter no máximo 15 anos; estava inconsciente e assim que a energia que lhe envolvia se fora, seu corpo desabou no chão, sem vida.

O homem que observava suspirou frustrado, levantando-se da poltrona... Aquela já era a sexta humana que testava e até agora nada. Sorriu de leve, recusando-se a desanimar. A humana com aquele poder extraordinário estava em algum lugar lá fora.

O jeito era continuar a busca por aquela ferramenta.

- Senhor. – um de seus subordinados se aproximou dele.

- Vocês sabem o que fazer. – ordenou ele. – Prossiga com a humana morta como planejamos... Continuem procurando. Precisamos ser rápidos antes que o Rekai nos atrapalhe.

O rapaz se afastou, deixando o seu senhor. Sozinho no grande salão, apenas um pensamento lhe dominava sua mente:

"Aquele poder será meu e ninguém vai me deter."

CONTINUA

Aqui está o capitulo 2. Respondendo as reviews...

Taty S.G: Que bom que gostou do capitulo. Espero que esse capitulo também lhe agrade. Continue acompanhando e obrigada pela review.

Nandinha82: Aqui está a continuação, espero que goste também desse capitulo. Obrigada pela review. Bjss

Obrigada para quem leu. Deixem reviews. Criticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas.

Bjss


	3. Missão e provocações

Miyuki acabara de chegar a sua casa, morta de sono. Seu cansaço era tanto que mal dera falta de sua mochila.

Deu uma olhada em si mesma ao entrar; Não podia deixar que sua mãe a visse assim.

Seu uniforme estava todo sujo de sangue, rasgado e molhado, o cabelo todo desgrenhado e o rosto mais pálido que o normal devido à perda de sangue.

- Miyuki, é você? – a voz da mãe saia fraca.

- Acabei de chegar – disse a menina. - Desculpa, por demorar tanto.

- Quer alguma coisa pra comer, querida? – perguntou docemente sua mãe fazendo menção de se levantar da cama

- Não se preocupe comigo, mãe. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, filha.

Miyuki se tranca rapidamente no quarto e se joga na cama, ainda completamente vestida.

- Que dia complicado foi esse? – suspirou cansada, encarando as estrelas.

Fora atacada quando voltava pra casa e um estranho garoto a salvara; Conhecera quatro rapazes interessantes, conhecer era um pouco de exagero colocar já dessa forma, pois só tinha conversado por pouco tempo com eles, mas mesmo assim, sentia alguma coisa diferente em cada um deles.

- Kurama. Quem será você, realmente? – raciocinava Miyuki em voz alta

Ela conseguia sentir o mistério emanado pelo ruivo tendo a certeza que ele escondia quem realmente era; Aparentava ser calmo e gentil, mas talvez sua forma de agir mudasse conforme as circunstâncias.

- Kuwabara e Yusuke. – Miyuki se viu rindo ao se lembrar dos dois rapazes.

Os pensamentos e o jeito de agir dos dois parecia ser muito transparente. Eram fortes a sua maneira, transmitindo calma e segurança a garota.

- Hiei... – ela murmurou baixinho

Esse era o que mais a intrigava. A primeira vista aparentava ser apenas um garoto, ou pelo menos parecia ser um; Seus olhos frios e seus gestos eram de alguém que vivera diferentes situações apesar da pouca "idade".

E seu jeito de agir e dizer coisas como se não estivesse interessado em nenhum assunto? Era um outro enigma.

Cansada e com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos Miyuki adormece em um sono inquieto.

- Saudações, Yusuke. – Koenma o cumprimentava da tela

- Fala ai, baixinho. – Yusuke o cumprimentara como se Koenma estivesse ali.

A expressão de Koenma estava muito séria.

- Ih, já pintou sujeira. – comentou Kuwabara.

- Silêncio, vamos ouvir. – ordenou Kurama calmo.

- Seis humanas foram assassinadas nessas duas últimas semanas. – Koenma fora direito ao assunto.

- Perai, meu filho. Isso não é o trabalho da policia? – Yusuke questionou confuso

- Seus corpos foram encontrados de um jeito "interessante".

- Mas, heim... – exclamaram Yusuke e Kuwabara ao mesmo tempo.

A fita mostrava imagens do jeito que se encontravam os cadáveres e onde eles foram achados. Quem quer que estivesse por trás disso, não era uma simples obra de um assassinato do mundo dos homens.

- Qual é a missão? – a expressão de Kurama já demonstrava mudança.

- Yusuke, quero que você investigue esse caso – ordenou Koenma – As vítimas tinham indícios de energia espiritual. Precisamos deter quem está por trás disso. Seja o que for que estiverem procurando não podem obter.

- Precisamos deter? – perguntou Yusuke sarcástico – Na certa o trabalho vai ficar tudo nas minhas costas, seu anão de jardim.

- Não está preocupado com isso, Urameshi? – perguntou Kuwabara indignado e nauseado com o estado dos cadáveres.

- Eu não disse isso, seu mane. – discordou o moreno.

- Botan, logo estará ai para ajudá-lo. – Koenma finalizava – Trata logo de resolver isso, estrupício.

O vídeo apagou-se. Yusuke estava com cara de poucos amigos e Kuwabara fazia um grande esforço para não rir da sua cara.

- Bom. O jeito é procurar quem é causador dessa vez. – disse Yusuke animado – Alguma atividade no mekai, ultimamente? – perguntou ele a Hiei e Kurama.

- Não vou lá já faz algum tempo... – respondeu Kurama olhando sugestivamente para o korime

Hiei que ate agora estava em silêncio, perdido em pensamentos retrucou:

- Não adianta olhar, pra mim, raposa. Não sei de nada.

- Não precisa se irritar. – disse Kurama.

-Hn! – foi só o que ele respondeu.

- To indo nessa. Ate mais galera. – Yusuke se despediu.

- Perai, Urameshi. – Kuwabara correu do quarto para acompanhar o amigo.

Hiei também estava pronto para deixar o quarto quando Kurama o faz parar.

- Hiei, espera ai.

O moreno se virou, já com cara de poucos amigos.

- Fala logo, Kurama.

O ruivo ergueu uma mochila, meio rasgada de um canto do quarto e a atirou para o korime que a amparou, confuso.

- É da Miyuki. – respondeu Kurama diante da confusão do outro – Poderia entregar pra ela?

- E porque eu faria isso, raposa? Porque não manda o idiota do Yusuke ou o cara amassada entregar? – perguntou Hiei impaciente atirando a mochila de volta a Kurama

- Porque não sabemos onde ela mora e você pode achá-la facilmente com o jagan. – respondeu Kurama jogando a mochila de volta a ele.

- Eu não quero ver aquela idiota de novo. – Hiei jogou a mochila na cama.

- E porque não? – perguntou Kurama despreocupado

- Ela me irrita. – foi só o que o moreno respondeu pronto pra pular na árvore próxima a janela.

O ruivo sorriu.

- Por acaso está com medo de encontrá-la de novo, Hiei? – a voz de Kurama indicava espanto.

- Porque eu teria medo de uma humana? – Hiei perguntou incrédulo.

- Não precisa disfarçar que ficou tocado. – respondeu Kurama cínico

- Não venha com graça, Kurama – rosnou rispidamente o Korime

- Tudo bem. – Kurama pegou a mochila num gesto de rendição – Você não está com medo do encontro só não está com vontade...

- Sim. – respondeu Hiei seco.

- Sem medo de outros apelidos. – continuou Kurama – Neném. – terminou ele cínico.

Os olhos de Hiei faiscaram de raiva.

- Me da essa merda. – pediu Hiei estendendo a mão para a mochila

- Vai entregar a Miyuki? – perguntou o ruivo com os olhos inocentes.

- Hn! – foi só o que respondeu saindo do quarto, carregando a mochila, Kurama sufocou uma risada.

Hiei não queria admitir, mas queria encontrá-la de novo. Não só para devolver a mochila para Kurama parar de lhe torrar o saco, mas estava curioso com outra coisa em particular.

Alguém estava procurando humanos com energia espiritual. E aquela humana irritante, emanava uma quantidade considerável de energia espiritual.

Era bom ficar de olho.

Miyuki se remexia inquieta em sua cama. Acordou suada e tremula. Era apenas um pesadelo. O mesmo pesadelo de sempre.


	4. Suposições

Miyuki se remexia inquieta em sua cama. Acordou subitamente, suada e tremula caindo com tudo da cama para o chão.

– Droga! Exclamou a garota ainda deitada no chão É só um pesadelo. Nada mais. dizia a si mesma tentando se controlar.

Sentou-se no chão, abraçando as pernas enquanto se balançava para frente e para trás aguardando seus batimentos cardíacos voltarem ao normal.

Miyuki sempre tivera o mesmo pesadelo desde que era criança. Nele ela se encontrava deitada e amarrada em uma maca parecendo ser de hospital; o local onde se encontrava era frio, úmido e nada amistoso. Pessoas de avental a cercava, olhando-a com expressões frias, falando em voz baixa e fazendo anotações. Não era possível ver nitidamente seus rostos, mas elas lhe pareciam familiares fazendo crescer seu medo e aflição.

– Controle-se, Miyuki a garota ordenou a si mesma, levantando-se, sacudindo a cabeça para eliminar os últimos vestígios do pesadelo.

Abriu a janela deixando o frio noturno entrar no quarto. Era 5:30 da manhã. Deitou-se na cama, bocejando. Poderia dormir um pouco mais.

– TRINN!TRINN!TRINN!

– Ah! Dormir eu...

– TRIN!TRIN!

Aquele despertador a estava deixando maluca. Tateando como uma sonâmbula pelo criado mudo, a garota estapeava o móvel tentando, sem sucesso achar o objeto e finalmente poder acabar com o barulho.

– Miyuki! Miyuki - a voz de sua mãe chegava muito longe a seus ouvidos.

– Miyuki, é hora de acordar, querida. a voz da mãe estava mais próxima, continuando a tentar acordá-la.

– Ah, mãe. Só mais cinco minutos pediu a garota virando para o outro lado cobrindo a cabeça.

– Miyuki são 8:10, querida.

– ESTOU ATRASADA Miyuki acordara de repente, de um pulo, assustando a mãe e começando a trocar de roupa, desesperada.

– Ai! Eu tenho prova de matemática hoje gemia a menina começando a procurar sua mochila para todo lado esquecendo que a havia deixado na casa de Kurama.

– Miyuki, esta tudo bem? perguntou sua mãe vendo a agitação da filha.

– Claro mamãe. respondeu a menina ainda procurando a mochila em todo o canto fazendo uma grande bagunça.

Do outro lado da janela, escondido na sombra de uma grande árvore Hiei apenas observava, atônito o estardalhaço provocado por Miyuki.

Essa humana é atrapalhada demais. Que idiota pensava o moreno vendo a garota correr por todos os cômodos da casa procurando a mochila que estava com ele.

Aproveitando o momento que Miyuki deixara o quarto o moreno entra no aposento deixando a mochila ao lado da porta e passando a analisar o quarto, detalhadamente.

O quarto estava um caos total. O lençol estava jogado no chão aos pés da cama, misturado com algumas roupas; o armário com uma das portas abertas mostrava um pouco da confusão lá dentro e todas as gavetas da escrivaninha estavam escancaradas.

Observando algumas fotos da garota em cima da escrivaninha seu pé toca um pequeno livro vermelho fazendo-o rolar para debaixo da cama.

Irritado, Hiei se abaixa procurando o livro, para colocá-lo no lugar quando escuta os passos apressados de Miyuki, voltando para o quarto.

Droga sem tempo para pensar o moreno deixa o quarto levando o livro.

– Ah então você estava aqui disse a garota quando encontrou a mochila jogada atrás da porta. Achara estranho, pois a procurou e não a encontrou em lugar nenhum então como ela fora parar ali bem debaixo de seu nariz? Decidiu se preocupar com isso depois que voltasse da escola. Uma perigosa prova de matemática a esperava.

Um pouco mais afastado da casa Hiei contemplava o pequeno livro vermelho em suas mãos sem se dar conta que aquele era o diário de Miyuki.

Bem longe dali Yusuke e Kuwabara voltavam para casa logo depois da escola.

– Rapaz, vou te falar que dia louco o de ontem, não acha não? Yusuke perguntou.

– Do que esta falando, exatamente? - perguntou Kuwabara intrigado.

– Ah! Você sabe, seu mané o detetive retrucou Desde quando... Yusuke se interrompe no meio ficando branco e parando de andar de repente.

– Urameshi! Oh, Urameshi! Kuwabara tentava desperta-lo, começando a se assustar com o comportamento do amigo.

– Kuwabara, muita calma nessa hora, mas eu acho que o Hiei esta caído pela garota. A Miyuki. - concluiu Yusuke em voz baixa.

Kuwabara desfez o ar perplexo e começou a rir.

– O Hiei? perguntou incrédulo Caido pela Miyuki? É ruim heim. Pô, Urameshi, fala sério, né.

– E desde quando ele salva donzelas em perigo? Yusuke perguntou no mesmo tom Ele nunca fez isso antes. Pode acreditar ai tem coisa.

– Sempre achei que o baixinho tinha uma pedra no lugar do coração. comentou Kuwabara ainda sem querer acreditar.

– Como você é desconfiado, rapaz. O Hiei já não é mais como era antigamente. Ele mudou muito.

– Eu acho que ele está é aprontando alguma.

Yusuke sorriu, debochado.

– Vamos esperar para ver então. Vamos logo que a Botan está esperando a gente.

Os dois rapazes saíram correndo ao encontro de Botan.


End file.
